The present invention relates to computer systems.
Computer systems can include a back-end component, a middleware component, and a front-end component. The back-end component can be, e.g., a data server. The middleware component can be, e.g., an application server or a network server such as an Internet server. The front-end component can be a client computer that includes a graphical user interface and a browser. The components of the system can be connected by links, networks, or any combination of both links and networks.
Computer systems can also include computer-program products such as business applications, database management systems, and various types of engines. The computer-program products can be located at or distributed to any of the described components.
One example of computer system is the mySAP.com integrated E-business platform available from SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany. This platform includes a Product Lifecycle Management component that enables collaborative engineering, custom product development, and project, asset, and quality management among multiple business partners. This platform is comprehensive and complex. For example, the platform includes functions that users can execute to perform a task. There can be different functions for different users, depending on the user's role in an organization, process, or both.